


Death At My Side

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re the Winchester’s little sister when a witch’s spell reveals something about you that none of yall had a clue about.





	Death At My Side

vital signs are slow and steady

so attentive still not ready

as I was just about to say

you are the one that’s over

You eyes blinked a couple of times, then they shot open. This was not where you should be. You sat up and looked around. That’s when you noticed him sitting in the chair, Death himself. You gasped out. He turned and looked at you, “Nice to have you finally join me Miss. Winchester.” You nodded speechless. He smiled, “So I’m going through my incoming today and I get a Winchester. Now I always like to collect Winchesters myself, but it was a pity to see your name, Y/N.” You looked over to him, you weren’t even aware that he knew about you. He smiled, “I know all things my dear. But what I can’t see is how you got here. For some reason that’s being blocked.” You sighed, “I don’t know what happened to be honest. I was hunting with my brothers and I woke up here.”

I am sporadic movement

you are sporadic movement

hate is turning into hunger

just the guy to pull me under

You smiled at him, “Um nice to meet you though. Wish it was under different circumstances.” He smiled back at her, “Yes it would be. But I’m not taking you until I know why you died.” You looked over at him, “Thank you Death. I appreciate it.” He waved his hand, “Don’t mention it.” You looked down at your feet. Dean had told you about him before, but you never thought he’d be so handsome. He smiled. He could read your mind after all. He stood up and walked over to you, “You know I’m the angel of Death which means I can read your mind.” You blushed, “Oh so um you just heard what I thought huh.” He smiled, “It’s ok. Nothing to be ashamed of. Now let’s go find out what happened to you.”

I am sporadic movement

you are sporadic

I involve you

the energy dissolves you

a transformation 

***Sam & Dean’s POV***

Sam held his baby sisters head in his lap as Dean paced the floor blaming himself. It’d been a trap. He should have known it was a trap. Dean turned and punched the wall. A tear slid down Sam’s cheek and landed on her’s. He was praying to Cas, Gabe, hell anybody that was listening. Pray that they would bring his little sister back. She was only eighteen. To young to die. Dean looked down at his younger siblings, “Come on Sam we gotta get her salted and burned.” Sam held her tighter and said in a whisper, “I’m not ready Dean.” Dean left the room. Chuck appeared in front of Sam, “You know she’s not really your sister right?” Sam looked up at him confused, “What are you talking about Chuck?” Chuck smiled at him, “That’s my daughter. I put her with John to keep her safe. He raised her like she was his own.” Sam sighed, “Then what are you waiting for? Save her.” Chuck shook his head, “I can’t. She’s not dead that’s a spell and there’s nothing I can do to break it. You have to find the witch that cast it.” Dean walked back in and seen Chuck, “What the fuck are you doing here Chuck?” Sam sighed, “Y/N is really an angel.”

a chemical in the brain is so loud

decision making, turning inside out

what you want nobody else has

a swift injection to contain this spaz

You followed Death as he headed for his office. You screamed out and grabbed your head as you fell to your knees. Death turned around and looked at her confused, “Y/N, are you ok?” You screamed out again. It felt as if someone was drilling a hole into your head. He rushed to your side. All of a sudden it stopped. You looked up at him, “It felt like someone was drilling a hole into my head.” Death looked at you, “I don’t think you’re dead. I think you’re under an anger curse. But you have to be an angel to be put under one of those.” You smiled weakly, “I’m far from an angel.” He smiled back, “Yeah I’d be able to sense it if you were an angel.” You sighed, “What is going on here?” He helped her up, “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

snakes will burrow through my psyche

what it takes to lash a strike and

as I was just about to say

you are the one that’s over

You screamed out again once you got to his office. This time lash marks showed up on your arms and back. Death looked at you again, “This is only going to get worse.” Chuck showed up next to him, “Hi Death. Guess now’s a good time.” Death glared at him, “A good time for what.” Chuck looked at you, “Hi Y/N, I’m God. Prefer to go by Chuck Shurley though. Um, yeah anyway. I’m your father. You’re really an angel. You’re not dead. You’re just cursed. The boys are trying to find the witch that cursed you right now.” He placed his hand on your head and said some words in enochian. A light emulated from within in you. You stood up, the lash marks instantly gone. Chuck smiled, “At least now you have the power to survive the curse while they find whoever cast it.”

I am sporadic movement

you are sporadic movement

hate is turning into hunger

just the guy to pull me under

***Sam & Dean’s POV***

Dean slammed on the brakes, “Sam what was the name of that loser Y/N was dating. You know the one she just broke up with?” Sam shrugged, “Franco I think, why?” Dean shrugged, “Never liked that slimeball. Always gave me the creeps. Like something was wrong, other than he was a piece of crap human.” Sam nodded, “You know what now that you mention it, me too.” Dean sped off in the direction of his house. Once they arrived, Franco was in the living room surrounded by ritual candles. He was continuing the spell. Doing the extra parts of torture. They busted into the house guns drawn. Sam knocked him to the ground, “What’s the matter Frankie? Couldn’t handle the break up so you thought a nice curse would be the right amount of revenge?” Franco huffed, “I don’t want revenge. Do you think I would have used such a powerful spell if I just wanted revenge. No human can survive this spell. If I can’t have her no one can.” Dean clenched his jaw, “You picked the wrong girl, pal.”

I am sporadic movement

you are sporadic

I involve you

the energy dissolves you

a transformation

You looked at Chuck confused, “What….what did you do to me.” He sighed and pinched his nose, “I released your powers. When I sent you to John I locked them away. Figured it would be easier for him to keep you safe if I did. Couldn’t have you one day using your powers.” You looked at him, “Fair enough, but why even send me away in the first place?” Chuck sighed, “Because I had to keep you safe from the other angels.” You looked at him confused, “What, why would they hurt me?” Chuck looked at Death, “Because they were all pissing me off so I created you.” You rolled your eyes, “Ok and?” He looked down at his feet, “You’re more powerful than all of them put together. Hell you’re even more powerful than me. I made you to destroy them all. But when I calmed down I realized that that wasn’t what I really wanted. So I locked your powers away and I sent you somewhere to keep you safe.” You scoffed, “Yeah lot of good that did, Chuckie boy.”

a chemical in the brain is so loud

decision making, turning inside out

what you want nobody else has

a swift injection to contain this spaz

***Sam and Dean’s POV***

Franco looked up at Dean. He’d always been afraid of the eldest Winchester. He gulped, “I’m sure she’s dead by now Dean-o. You’re too late.” Sam smirked, “Little do you know there’s more to our sister than you know.” Franco rolled his eyes, “What she was sleeping with more than one guy?” Sam punched him in the face, “Lies.” Franco kicked him off, “There’s things you don’t know about your sister. And I all but caught her. I’ve got copies of the text messages and the pictures they sent each other.” Dean glared at him, “Prove it witch boy.” Franco rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He walked over to the computer where all the pictures and things where. He’d even hired a private detective. He pulled them up. Sam and Dean couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Pictures of their little sister making out with Crowley. Franco stopped the spell, “Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway, besides I’ve already achieved what I wanted to do.” Then he was gone.

I am sporadic movement

you are sporadic

a transformation!!!!!

You walked around the room. Death started to fade away. You looked at him confused, “Death what is happening to you?” He smiled at you, “I’m going back to where I’m supposed to be.” You looked at him, “You mean you’re not really here?” He nodded his head, “No I was never there. I was just the person you needed to help you through this.” You frowned, “But I’ve never even met you before. Why would my mind choose you.” He nodded, “Because your mind thought you were dying. So it used me to ease you through it.” You shot up in the backseat of the impala. Dean turned around and smiled at you, “So did you have a good nap?” Sam laughed, “Wanna fill us in on the angel thing, cause I’m sure Chuck told you more of the story than he did us.” You laughed. You were glad to see your brothers again.


End file.
